How FACE family came to be
by Zodiac Crystal
Summary: Matthew and Alfred wonder what it would be like if Marianne and Arthur never met.


**England X Nyo! France**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Though I wish I did. And kudos to whoever reads this. This is my first fanfic! Please be mindful of me! If you have any suggestions or questions...ask! But I don't do lemons. Sorry, my parents would probably kill me.**

Matthew woke up in tears. Alfred wanted to know what was up. "Matt. What's wrong?" he asked. "W-what would happen if papa and maman never met?" he asked. "Then there would be no Canada or America," he said. That morning when Marianne was cooking they came down and sat with their dad. "Bonjour boys. Did you sleep well?" she asked. "Yeah," Alfred answered Matt just stayed quiet. "Matt? Are you okay?" she asked walking over to her son, seeing Arthur rubbing his back and then pulling him into a hug. Matthew whispered in Arthur's ear. "Oh, that's nothing to be ashamed of, go tell mummy," he said patting his back. "I-I'm scared that you two will get in a fight and leave us," he said. She hugged him. "Ohh~! Mon petite Matthew! Ça va! I don't want it to happen either!" She said

"So, mom and dadHow did you guys even meet?" Alfred asked. "That is a long story. Get your breakfast and come in the family room. Get comfy and get ready to listen," Arthur said. He sat down and watched his wife wrap a blacket around their boys. She sat next to him and he kissed her and Alfred gawked. "Anyway, this is how we met,"

 **Flashback begins**

England was sailing and they hit land. His crew got off and they saw a woman. She looked nice enough, they considered walking over to her. "Lassie," they said getting her attention. She looked up from her sketch book. She had long brownish-blonde hair in a French braid and some a baby hairs fell out over the course of her day . She wore a green sweater and a white shirt with black cross overs on it. She wore a brown skirt, black tights and black combat boots. She wore a red cape and the ruffles on her shirt went well. She had earring with blue diamonds in them and a brown belt around her waist. She was absolutely breath-taking.

"Is there something you boys want?" she asked. "Captain Arthur! She's French!" one of the boys said. "I am well aware, she _is_ the country of France," he said. "Oui, nice to see you again England," she spat. "And you," he said turning from her. Though they secretly got along, they were taught to hate each other. Marianne's face completely changed in battle. She took hits and blows like a man and kept fighting. She was always one of Europe's power houses fighters until England won over France. Whenever they passed each other one would get slapped. "ARTHUR KIRKLAND! I SAW THAT!" Marianne yelled as he ran with her lucky knife. "MARIANNE BONNEFOY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SPELL BOOK!" he shouted and she smirked and continued running. They constantly fought and argued countless times in a matter of minutes.That all changed on New Year's Eve...

It was New Year's Eve and a drunk Englishman was trying to put his hands on Marianne. Arthur noticed this and pulled her away. "Merci," she mumbled, snuggling to his chest in fear. Arthur looked at his pocket watch to see that it turned 12:00 the church bells rang and people cheered. They leaned in and their lips met. The people named the young couple the Pirate and the Princess. They had a love hate relationship for a little while. The Englishmen and Frenchmen didn't seem to mind. Sometimes they would hit each other and yell. But always make up in the end. A few hours after he purposed to her he ran his hands up and down her waist. "Does this mean we are together forever," she asked him and then shivered.

 **Pause**

"You're mother really started to change me. I dropped my pirate act and learned to act like a gentleman," Arthur said. They showed their boys the picture and they gawked. "When was that?" Alfred asked. "Our wedding day," Marianne said. "Why are you holding weapons?" Matt asked. "In case there was an invasion of another country," Marianne smiled.

The picture was of France and England in their wedding day. Marianne was wearing a nice dress that suited her hour glasss figure perfectly. Arthur had on arm around Marianne and she was holding up a sword and smirking. Arthur was holding a gun behind his back and somewhat smiling. Marianne's hair was up two pieces of hair were loose and she curled them. She also had a red flower in her hair next to her vial.

"What aboot us? Where did we come in?" Matthew asked. "About 6 months after our wedding," Arthur said. Marianne nodded. "When I was pregnant with you boys, I gave England a hell of a time," she smiled and Arthur nodded. "So that's how the Kirkland family began," They smiled.

"Well, does that make you feel better Mattie?" Marianne asked and he nodded making her and Arthur smile at each other. "Oh my boys!" France said hugging the other three. "Maman, is it tough being the only girl?" Matt asked. "Sometimes," she said. "Well, you two should get packed! It's almost time for Sakura and Heracles to pick you up," Arthur said.

While the boys were gone, they got house work and paper work done. France gave England cooking lessons and then she started on dinner for the two, while Arthur poured some wine. He was only allowed one glass (We all know why... XD). So they did thing like watch a movie and other things.

About 3 weeks later the boys and Arthur heard her scream and went running. "MOM! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Alfred screamed. "MAMAN! DO YOU NEED AND AMBULANCE?!" Matt yelled to his mom. "LOVE?!" Arthur screamed. "Non. Sorry boys I was just shocked. I just found out I was pregnant! I guess it happened when you boys were at Sakura's," she said. "Oh my! That's wonderful!" Arthur said. "Congrats," Alfred said. "Congratulations," Matthew said andnshe smiled at her youngest son. And then at her oldest. "Thank you boys," she said.

 **9 months later**

As France did last time... She gave England one hell of a time. "Bloody hell! Is there anything you don't eat?" Arthur asked. "I'm pregnant! My God! Give me a break!" Marianne is 9 months in as of now. She walked upstairs after eating and crawled into bed. Leaving Arthur to clean up. Alfred was playing video games and Matthew was trying to help his dad. "ARTHUR! MY WATER BROKE!" Marianne said.

Arthur to took off to the hospital with his wife and kids. Mattie and Alfred sat in the waiting room waiting for their parents and new sister.

England held his throbbing hand and smiled at his new daughter. "She's very healthy," the nurse said. "That's Good," Marianne and Arthur said at the same time. "Names?" he asked her. "Lucille Kirkland," she said and he nodded. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked. His took his daughter from her mother gently and carefully and held her. "Hello there little rose. It's daddy," England said. "Cute nickname," Alfred said. "She's so cute," they whispered.

Mattie and Alfred seriously wondered only this...

What would it be like if their parents never met.


End file.
